From Best Friend To
by gayfic33
Summary: When Chad and Boone begin getting bored at a party the two wander to their room and with a little help from alcohol the two begin sharing things about themselves they never have before.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Chad and Boone have been the best of friends since they met freshman year of college. They have roomed with each other ever since and do almost everything together every day. But their relationship is slightly tilted in the way that Boone is absolutely 100% in love with Chad. Boone has had at least a couple dozen wet dreams about Chad, lying only feet away from him every night. He has become like family to Chad in that he goes to Chad's mansion every break and his family just loved him. Chad honestly sees Boone as a brother. He's sometimes more of a brother to Chad than his actual brothers. But Chad never once thought of Boone in the way Boone saw him, but it helps that he doesn't know about it. He knows Boone may be bisexual, but doesn't know for sure.

Things changed, however, on a night with a lot of alcohol, fancy clothes, and condoms flying everywhere. It was during their junior year when the Dicky Dollar Scholars were throwing a rich themed party. Everyone came wearing the most expensive clothes and jewelry. Chad was wearing a black suit with a pink bow tie and pink pocket square. Boone was wearing a dark green and black suit. Four or five hours into the party and everyone was pretty drunk. People were going upstairs to have sex and others were making out in the corner or on the couches. Boone and Chad weren't as drunk as everyone else and sort of getting bored of the party.

"How is everyone way drunker then like either of us?" Boone laughs as he walks up to Chad and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah how are you and I so sober? And all the single girls are already taken. How? Like you and I are by far the hottest guys here!" Chad's face is an inch from Boone.

"Let's go to our room, this is boring." Chad just smiles and nods before the two of them begin walking upstairs.

"Oh sweet silence!" Chad shouts as he closes their bedroom door. "God you look good tonight. Like really really hot."

"Thanks, man, you've said that like 50 times. But like look at you. You're like super super hot tonight."

"Thanks!" Chad goes up to Boon and pats his back.

"No I like really mean it! I would totally fuck you!"

"Wow you're hair is just so shiny and perfect." Chad is mesmerized by Boone's hair and runs his hand through it.

"Thanks man." Boone then moves in and begins kissing Chad.

Chad doesn't even hesitate to begin kissing back. Chad, still mesmerized by Boone's hair, runs both his hands through his hair and wriggles his fingers around. Boone is in a place he has only dreamed about and goes at Chad hard. His gets his tongue in Chad's mouth, sliding his tongue against Chad's. Boon slides one hand over Chad's short soft hair and grabs the back of his neck, while his other hand goes down to his pants and unzips them. As he pulls out his rock solid penis, he grips Chad's neck even harder. He stops kissing Chad and starts pushing him to his knees.

"Um…: Chad begins, not knowing whether he wants this or not.

Before Chad can say anything else, Boone pushes Chad's head forward and shoving his penis into Chad's mouth. Chad takes Boone in and really likes it. He begins wrapping his tongue around and suctioning tight, exactly what he tells girls to do for him. He begins moving slowly, allowing his tongue to caress Boone's penis.

"Come on. Faster!" Boone shouts before moving his other hand to Chad's head and begins pushing Chad's head back and forth really fast.

Chad is a little scared as Boone's penis hits the back of his throat, but gets adjusted after a couple of times. As Boone moves his head, Chad begins digging his teeth down just a little, something he's always wanted a girl to do, but they were too afraid. Boone is surprised by this and loves it. After minute after Chad starts that he is surprised to feel Boone begin to climax.

"Oh yeah…" Boone moans out after a deep breath.

Chad begins to slowly take it all in, surprised by the sweet candy taste of it. As he finishes, Chad gently licks and kisses Boone's penis. As he does this, Chad begins taking Boone's pants and underwear completely off. Once off, Chad stands up.

"My turn." Chad grabs Boone by the shoulders and flips him around.

He pushes Boone against the wall before he begins taking his clothes off. As he does this, Boone takes off the top of his suit. Once both of them are completely naked, Boone turns his head around to finally see Chad's very large and erect penis, it being better than even his dreams. Chad puts his hand on the back of Boone's head and pushes it back around and into the wall.

"Lick the wall!" Chad shouts as he feels power rush through him.

Boone licks the wall, surprised by how much he loves being controlled by Chad. As he licks the wall, Chad shoves his penis into Boone.

"Wow! Surprisingly loose!" Chad is excited to know Boone has done this before.

With one hand on the wall and the other going through the top of Boone's hair, Chad begins to thrust. He moves his hips in perfect sync to the distant dance music coming through the walls. As the song speeds up, so does Chad. Boone begins moving his hips slightly with the music as to help Chad.

"Oh yeah!" Chad shouts as he speeds up, moving his hand from Boone's hair and onto his hip. "Oh yeah!" Chad continues to shout over and over.

"Oh Chad Radwell! Chad Radwell is the hottest guy in the world!" Boone just begins shouting about how great Chad is and raving over how much he loves Chad.

This only gets Chad more motivated. He goes faster and faster until he begins sweating bullets. Sweat drips over Boone's body and the floor. He is breathing fast and biting his lip hard, blood almost being drawn.

"Oh fuck!" Chad shouts almost ten minutes later as he begins to cum into Boone.

"Fuck!" Boone shouts, his head falling back into Chad's face.

As Chad finishes, his nose in Boone's hair, he bites a chunk of Boone's hair and pulls hard on it. Boone's head flings back farther as Chad pulls on it with his teeth. Chad is surprised by the sweet taste of Boone's hair. Once Chad slides out of Boone, he lets go of his hair. He flips Boone around, their faces centimeters from each other.

"God you're hot!" Chad says while taking deep breaths.

"So are you." Their eyes are staring into one another's.

"I want you in me," Chad says to Boone's surprise. "Now!" He shouts and Boone begins kissing Chad.

Ten hours later…

Chad and Boone wake up next to each other in Chad's bed after only two hours of sleep, Boone being the little spoon. Boone turns around to Chad, Chad smiling uncontrollably.

"That was amazing. I'm so sore." Boone says before giving Chad a quick peck on the lips.

"My penis is aching." Chad laughs lightly. "Actually my whole body is." Chad's body hurts all over.

"Well, that won't do. Chad Radwell needs to increase his stamina." Boone says as he begins getting on top of Chad in bed, the sheets falling down.

As Chad grabs hold of Boone's butt cheeks, Boone slowly slides Chad's penis in him.

"I love you Chad Radwell," Boone says as he slowly begins moving up and down.

"I love me too." Chad and Boone both laugh.


End file.
